


How Can I Say?

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Fluff, Happy JunHao Day!!!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), having both of them be alphas was actually really hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Minghao walked out of the doctor's office building with three words lodged into his brain and two explanations already making themselves up to be told to the other alpha. Minghao, especially as an alpha, thought he would never hear those three words directed to him in his whole life."Congratulations!" Namjoon smiled with his goofy dimpled face, though you would be able to see the sympathy in his eyes. "You're pregnant!"





	How Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JunHao Day everyone!! Second post today, woo!!
> 
> This fic was made back in December around the time I was making Three Hours Before Christmas (which you should go check out :333) and around the time the picture where svt was with the adorable bby. I posted it on wattpad in (I think) February, but this version is a lot more to my liking since I actually took the time to clean it up.
> 
> The title is from Day6's How Can I Say, which MMMMmm go listen to it if you haven't
> 
> anyways, you may enjoy :>
> 
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes

 

Minghao and Junhui have known each other since elementary school, have been best friends since. They both presented as alphas during their middle school years and bonded around Minghao's sophomore year and Junhui's junior year. Fast forward a good six or so years, and they still haven't torn each other to shreds over dominance, still together whether or not their parents or society said they couldn't. Either way, it was too late to separate them at that point.

They were in the day and age where homosexuality and all that was finally becoming excepted, however, bonding between alphas was something generally uncommon and sometimes looked down upon by a few people. Luckily, both Junhui and Minghao had good friends who supported whatever they did and whatever they liked. This, however, may have been a problem.

  
Minghao has been a little nauseous and tired for a week or more, but that didn't stop him from going to classes, whether or not Junhui told him to stay and rest at their shared apartment. He's also had these weird mood swings between irritable and unwelcoming and all of sudden feel very happy. At the times when he wasn't nauseous, he had food cravings, ones he hasn't felt before. He thinks he's gained weight but dismisses it, saying he needed more meat on his bone anyways.

His nausea finally caught up with him, though, bad enough to the point that somewhere in the next week, Minghao finally called for an appointment with his doctor. Unfortunately, the only time his doctor had open was a Wednesday, 5:30 PM, the only off day Minghao has but of course the day Junhui would be unable to come with. Despite Junhui's many protests saying, "I can miss one day of class for you" and "let me come with you", Minghao told Junhui to go to the class he was currently failing in.

It was Wednesday today, 4:43 PM and Minghao was about to throw up, hunched over the toilet bowl and on the brink of puking. He feels his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and he already knows it's Junhui, who was currently in class, asking if he was okay, which of course Minghao is not — and even if Junhui could feel that, he decides it's better to just dismiss it. He attempts to will his stomach to calm down so he could answer the text, but moving just makes his head pound more. It was like he was drunk and on a severe hangover. He was able to answer the text, however.

 **Junnie** : are you okay?

 **Me** : yeah why?

 **Junnie** : you're lying

 **Me** : I'm in the parking lot rn my appointment is soon

Yes, that was a lie, but it's not like Junhui could see him.

 **Me** : I'm in the car gtg

Minghao sighed in relief after a minute had passed and Junhui didn't text back, but cursed when he felt his insides get riled up, like a kick to his stomach. He finally released everything in his stomach, unable to hold it in anymore. It felt good, yet he was exhausted. Yeah, he was definitely not in the condition for driving. He could cancel the appointment but the reason of the appointment was to find out why he was acting like this. He looked at his phone and picked it up, dialing one of his friends. It only took two rings before the other line picked it up.

"Wassup dude?"

"Hey, uh, hyung, can you pick me up at my place?"

 

"Hey, you okay Hao? You look really pale and.. Out of it." Soonyoung stated, watching said alpha get in the car and slowly put on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, just a little sick." Minghao replied, resting his head against his seatbelt, closing his eyes.

There was a small silence between them until Soonyoung finally asked, "so, where do you wanna go?" Minghao's eyes would've snapped open if he weren't so tired. It suddenly dawned on him that he called Soonyoung and asked him to pick him up without any reason why or a location to bring him to.

"Oh yeah, uh, I have a doctor's appointment but I don't think I'm up for driving." Minghao slurs, closing his eyes again, resting a little. The beta only sends him a few worried glances before he finally puts all of his focus onto the road in front of him. Minghao soon dozes off to sleep.

 

  
When they arrive at the office, Soonyoung is asked to stay in the waiting room while Dr. Kim checked on him. Namjoon (he insisted they talk to each other casually since they have a connection in friends, saying, "any friend of Jungkook's is a friend of mine") patted the medical bed for Minghao to sit on.

"How are you doing Minghao? University treating you well?" Namjoon asked, pulling out a clipboard and a pen to scribble something on there, watching as the alpha gently swayed with the dimpled smile of his. Minghao did feel better after his little nap in the car, his stomach calmed down a little and he had lesser of his throbbing headache, but he was still dizzy.

"I've just feeling a little weak lately. University is still a pain in the ass as it ever will be." Minghao grumbled as Namjoon checked his temperature. "I threw up before I came here so that might something." Namjoon looked at the thermometer. He went to write the number down, breaking his pen and fishing out another in his pocket.

"Have you been in rut recently?" He asks, still writing down a few other things.

"No."

"What about your mate?"

Minghao looked down at his hands, humming in thought. Junhui doesn't usually have ruts when it isn't mating season and was about to say no, but then he remembered that just a little more than a month ago that he went into rut because he was able to pick up on an omega having their heat a little bit late of mating season. Minghao stayed home from classes and called in for his part-time job to keep a close watch on Junhui. Both alphas started to fight for dominance when things escalated to the bed but in the end, Minghao, albeit a bit (very) stubbornly, had to submit to Junhui.

"Yes, he went into rut around a month ago." The alpha informed. Namjoon nodded his head, also writing that down. (There was an alarming creak on the desk he wrote it on.)

They moved on to the regular checkup, Namjoon checking Minghao's breathing and lungs, checking his reflexes, checking for anything unusual like any other checkup. He checked Minghao's abdomen area, where Minghao felt abnormally sensitive. He was about to swat away Namjoon, maybe send a threatening growl his way as well, and it seemed that the doctor knew that too.

"Have you been feeling discomfort in your stomach lately?"

"Yeah. It's been a little nauseating and today was the first time I threw up because of it." Namjoon motioned him that he could sit up. He was now scribbling something indecipherable on a prescription pad. He rips out the paper and hands it to Minghao for him to try and read. How do pharmacists actually read those?

Namjoon opens the door to leave the room. Minghao also follows in suit but Namjoon instructed him to be seated and that he'll be right back. The alpha sits back down, hesitant and uneasy, folding the prescription and putting it in his pocket. After a concerning amount of cusses and loud thuds and clangs, the doctor comes back in with something in his hand. When Minghao sees what it is, he chokes on air and is sent into a coughing fit.

"I'm guessing you know what this is?" Namjoon holds up the pregnancy test up with an amused smile close to laughing, and with that handsome face of his, it looked like he was advertising it. Minghao looks at it incredulously, still coughing but not as bad.

"Are you going to make me use that?" The alpha points. The doctor only nodded, handing it to his patient. Minghao almost dropped it in spite of himself, but he took it anyways. He looked at it with disgust, looking back up at Namjoon. "Are you serious, hyung?" Namjoon patted his back, sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes, I am serious. The bathroom is across the hall."

He was totally serious.

Well shit.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You know what to do."

Sadly, Minghao gets the idea. The sadder thing is that Minghao doesn't want to, and he almost lets out a grumble. Namjoon and Minghao exchange looks, a moment for Minghao to just ask 'why me?' without saying anything. After that moment with no answer, he sighs and gets off the bed.

 

"No fucking way! Am I going to be an uncle?! Holy shit this is so cool!" Soonyoung bounces as they're walking out of the doctor's office, practically squealing with every bounce for everyone to hear.

Minghao walked out of the doctor's office building with three words lodged into his brain and two explanations already making themselves up to be told to the other alpha. Minghao, especially as an alpha, thought he would never hear those three words directed to him in his whole life.

_"Congratulations!" Namjoon smiled with his goofy dimpled face, though you would be able to see the sympathy in his eyes. "You're pregnant!"_

What the hell was he supposed to tell Junhui? Why did he let Junhui have his way and knot in him? What the fuck was he thinking? Why didn't they use protection??

Now he's even more of a disappointment to his family! A gay male alpha that mated with his also gay male alpha and is now pregnant in university because of said gay male alpha. He is still in _university_ and he is _pregnant_?! But, he would never in his life think of an abortion. He could never do that — it's unfair to take away someone's life before they're even born. This is all so sudden that he can't even think, making him dizzy.

"Hyung, what am I going to do?" Minghao covers his eyes with his hand, letting a stressed sigh pass his lips. Soonyoung patted his back, manually leading him to the car since the alpha wasn't looking.

"You are going to give birth to this baby and me and Seokmin will become uncles." Soonyoung shrugged, opening the driver's seat while Minghao was already putting on his seatbelt.

"Hyung, I'm serious. What am I going to tell Jun?" Minghao groans exasperatedly.

"You tell him straight up," Soonyoung suggested, also putting on his seat belt. "Junhui will understand."

"But what if he doesn't want this baby? What if he wants to abort?" He helplessly sighs.

"First of all, I have faith in Jun; Jun would never abort. Secondly, if Junhui does abort, I'm killing him." Minghao chuckles softly, Soonyoung joining him as well. The beta's face then morphs into a serious expression, speaking softly. "If Junhui really does want to abort, you can come to me and Seokmin's. We always have an open room for anyone who needs it." He kept his serious face until Minghao nods.

"Thanks, hyung. I'm happy I have friends like you."

"Always bro."

 

This is probably the most Minghao has freaked out in his life. Soonyoung asked if Minghao wanted him to stay, but the younger said he'll be fine alone, so Minghao was alone. Junhui shouldn't be coming home until around 7:30 but you never know with Junhui, especially with Minghao in pain, distracting him in class every time his mark decided to flare up as a warning.

(If Minghao really tries hard enough he could try tapping into Junhui's thoughts through their bond. But that only happens when he doesn't want to hear the other's thoughts (which are filled with memes and a lot of... Lewd thoughts of Minghao. It's not like those thoughts will ever come to life because Minghao is not a bottom and he won't submit without a fight).)

It was 6:58 PM, Minghao was lying on the couch, rubbing his stomach. Somewhere in there was Minghao and Junhui's kid, a baby that they would have together. Why does it feel so endearing? Him and Junhui having a kid together... He never even thought about the idea of mating until now. Yet, it feels so domestic to just have their own kid running around in their apartment. He could live happily with Junhui and his kid. And maybe, if things do work out, they could have another.

Minghao giggles to himself. It would be a happy life.

He decided to rest on it until Junhui came home to wake him up to cook dinner — Junhui would burn the apartment complex if he had cooked anyways.

 

"Minghao~" The melodic voice calls him. Minghao slightly stirs with a grumble. "Minghao," it calls again. Minghao furrows his eyebrows, turning onto his other side, facing the cushions of the couch. "Minghao." The voice becomes stern, and Minghao finally wakes up.

"I'll order take out," Minghao mumbled into the couch. "I don't feel like cooking.."

"I cooked, idiot."

The younger's eyes flew open, turning to look at the kitchen area behind his boyfriend. Nothing was on fire, no smoke, no burnt smell. Just the smell of Chinese take out. He eased back into the couch, closing his eyes, relieved that Junhui made the smart choice of not actually touching the kitchen.

"Did you think I would actually cook?" Junhui scoffed, rolling his eyes, taking one of Minghao's arms and pulling him up, a groan escaping the other alpha's lips. Minghao let himself adjust to consciousness while Junhui was weakly tugging at his arm (even though he could easily lift the boy off the couch). He finally got off the couch, Junhui holding his arm to lead him to their table, knowing Minghao didn't even have his eyes open yet. Minghao sat down by himself anyways, pushing Junhui away — he's an alpha, don't baby him.

"I don't know," Minghao drawled. He lets out a small groan of regret. He told himself no more take out, but Junhui already bought it so he has no choice but to eat it. "Ugh, this is so going against my diet." Junhui laughed at Minghao's misery.

"How are you feeling?" The other asked, watching Minghao sway in and out of consciousness. He's usually not this tired, especially after a nap.

"I'm good, just really tired.." The younger yawned. He picked up his chopsticks and picked up one of the small cartons. He looked across the table to see Junhui already digging into his food. It was so domestic, Minghao's tired mind could picture how it would look with other kids.

"How was your appointment?"

Appointment.

Shit.

"Uh.." Minghao picked at his rice before awkwardly putting everything down, pursing his lips. With the whole domestic stuff in his head gone within a second, Minghao was left without a thought he wanted to willingly think about. "It was, um..." He didn't know how to word it without making it seem so.. Blunt? Serious? (He is very tempted to just say 'I'm prengan'). In the end, it's a serious topic and he must address it as one. He breathes in nervously.

"So, Namjoon hyung was checking for anything weird with me, and according to him, my symptoms sort of, uh, matched up with symptoms with those who are..." Minghao trailed off, a little nervous to say the next word. Junhui looked up from his food, eyes waiting for his boyfriend to continue. Minghao shuddered and looked away. "...pregnant..." He muttered.

"What did you say? You mumbled that."

Minghao internally cursed Junhui for not having better hearing.

"I'm... Junhui, I'm..." He looked up at the other alpha, locking eyes. He took a deep breath, back to looking down at twiddling thumbs. God, he feels so helpless.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, Junhui..."

There was a silence. He uncomfortably squirms in his seat. Junhui's eyes are definitely locked on him. He blames mood swings for making him tear up. A chair scrape against the wood floor tiles, and Minghao's ready to hear a door open and close or a voice spewing poison at him. Instead, he is being pulled out of his seat, on his feet and standing.

"Are you being serious?" Junhui's eyes were concerned but soft. They didn't show any sign of anger, any sign of judgment, any sign of upset, just concern. He held Minghao by the shoulders, making the boy look at only him. The younger nodded slowly, scared that Junhui would let go of him. The latter cupped his face and dove in for a chaste kiss. It surprised Minghao at first, but he soon closed his eyes and let his hands fall gently onto Junhui's hips, kissing back. Junhui suddenly slips away from the kiss and down to his knees where rests his forehead against Minghao's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asked. A growl started to resonate in his chest when Junhui lifted up his shirt, warning him.

"Relax..." Junhui trailed off, nuzzling his boyfriend's bare stomach. It made Minghao feel uncomfortable if he were being honest, but he let it happen because it was Junhui with chaste intentions (for once). The latter planted a soft kiss on Minghao's stomach before going back up to him, letting the boy's shirt fall back into place. He placed both hands on Minghao's shoulders since the other alpha's hands had already planted themselves on Junhui's hips. He had a goofy smile on his face, hugging Minghao close.

"...You're not mad..?" Minghao stammered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Junhui as well.

"Of course not," Junhui's voice was muffled against Minghao's shoulder. He pulled away, planting his hands hands on his boyfriend's shoulder before he could do the same on him. "Only as long as I'm the father." He said, semi-serious. Minghao playfully pushed him.

"You're the only person I've ever had sex with, of course you're the father." The younger rolling his eyes exasperatedly, lightly shoving his boyfriend. Before he could finish his eye-roll, Junhui locked their lips again. They both giggled bubbly. Minghao was then suddenly hoisted into the air by Junhui, and while Minghao would normally growl at Junhui for doing things like that, he let it slide and laughed with Junhui.

Eventually, Minghao got sick of being twirled around and told Junhui to put him down. He rested his head against his mate's shoulder, slightly dizzy.

"Jesus, I'm pregnant.." Minghao sighed, taking in that, yes, everything that has happened today is in fact real. Minghao is going to give birth to his and Junhui's child, and while that is a little embarrassing to admit, especially as an alpha, he couldn't help but smile at the future, whether or not it was going to be tough on him; he'll pull through with Junhui by his side.

 

  
**[EXTRA]**

"Oh my god, what's her name?!" Soonyoung screeched, Jihoon hitting him for being too loud when they all knew her name. He almost hit the beta again when the baby seemed to get a little fussy, but Minghao hushed with a soft rocking motion. (He still hit Soonyoung anyways.)

"It's Chenling." Junhui said, holding his finger out to his baby daughter for her to grab. All thirteen of them cooed at the small, happy squeal she made when grabbing Junhui's finger with her chubby fingers.

All eleven of Junhui's and Minghao's friends were surrounding said alphas in the campus' practice room. They were all practicing there until the two alphas decided to waltz in with their new daughter. It has been a while since the duo visited the practice room, Minghao being unable and all. This is their first time seeing Chenling in person, after repeatedly commenting on every social media post Junhui made with her and Minghao.

They all wanted to hold her (Jihoon secretly wanted to, he didn't show it), but sort of flared the alpha in Minghao, the latter hugging her close to his chest away from the others, making it clear that he wasn't giving her to them. He would've growled at them as well, if he wasn't already holding Chenling, who was happily smiling at everything in the world. It took a little comforting from Junhui to get his mate to at least let the others touch and play with her.

 

**Five Years Later...**

"Chenling, watch baba."

Chenling was currently five years old and was sitting on the practice room in the Carat Dance Unit building, one of the three branches of Seventeen Performance Arts Academy, a school her fathers and their friends created, the other two branches being the Carat Vocal Unit and the Carat Rap Unit. They started it about a year ago, funded by a company called Pledis. At least, that's what she was told; she doesn't actually get what any of it means though.

"Chenling, over here!" Chan whispered to her, waving her over. She giggled, crawling the small distance to the elder, situating herself in his lap. They both watched Minghao ready himself in the middle of the practice room. The alpha was preparing for a showcase the Dance Unit was going to attend. He was practicing the solo he had in the choreography, which was why Chan was watching and why Junhui and Soonyoung weren't there, since they were getting snacks and ice cream.

Minghao was breathing heavily as his daughter clapped along with Chan. Chenling struggled out of Chan's lap, rushing over to Minghao with her arms open wide, asking for a hug with her bubbly smile and happy squeals. The alpha chuckled softly, taking two or so more seconds to recover himself before carrying Chenling into the air, nuzzling her close.

"Ayyyeee, we got snacks and ice cream!!" Soonyoung sing-songed, pushing past the studio door with a black bag full of what was probably going to be the end of the diet they all worked on for so long (minus Chenling, of course). Oh well, "if Chenling asked, she shall receive" Soonyoung shrugged after about two hours of practice.

Junhui followed after him, his and Minghao's three year old son in his arms, face already messy with chocolate. Minghao put Chenling down so she could chase Soonyoung around for the snacks, walking over to Junhui and their son.

"Junnie, you're already feeding Anshui before we could have some snacks." Minghao pouted lovingly, pecking Junhui on the lips. Anshui did the same and pecked Junhui on the cheek, leaving a little chocolate from where he planted it. Minghao laughed at the face Junhui made to Anshui, the latter only looking off in the distance innocently, like nothing happened.

Anshui was Junhui's kid, that's what they decided when they wanted to have another kid. Chenling was Minghao's kid, and though they never really decided that they wanted a kid, they went through with it, happily loving their daughter either way. Junhui and Minghao were both gay male alphas that could mate. They had two kids and were living their lives with them and their friends, creating a business with said friends after graduating. It was the domestic life Minghao had never knew he wanted so much. Even through the tough times of being looked at with scandalous, judgmental eyes, he proudly gave birth to Chenling, Junhui happily gave birth to Anshui, everything was good. This was their life, and they plan to keep it that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still have one more fic to gooooo!!!!! >:DDDD
> 
> My friend told me today was national best friends day so go say hi to your best friends, maybe give em a big ol huggo on this fine JunHao day.
> 
> Uhh..sorry if I upset you in any way or if the names for JunHao's kids aren't really a thing or if their somewhat offensive. I'm not too sure on Chinese names lol. kudos and comments are appreciated heheh ^^
> 
> Thanxx you for reading!!


End file.
